Danica Black
by lorenmichelle
Summary: This is a one shot story about my character Danica "Dani" Black, Regulus Black's daughter and what happens to her after her father's death. This ties into my current story Scar Tissue.


**Ok, so this is a character I am putting in my fanfiction Scar Tissue. I am somwhat tweaking a timeline due to the fact there is not a lot of information on Regulus. Hopefully this is somewhat enjoyable. DO NO OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

****It was a dark eerie night that Estelle Black rocked her baby to sleep and hummed to her. She couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, nothing felt right. As soon as she felt the infant was asleep she laid her down in the crib. "Good night sweet Dani. Your mum and dad love you." She caressed her daughter's face and closed the door behind her. Making her way down the stairs to the living room she sat down on the small couch in front of the fireplace and sighed. _Where could he be? He hasn't been home all day, this isn't like him._ She couldn't stop thinking about her husband's whereabouts. He has been missing all day. _I hope he managed to get rid of that bloody locket. Voldemort should let him be, he is not of any harm to him. _Estelle stood up and started pacing the floor, her imagination filling her head with worry and panic. There was a knock at the door and she stopped all movement. _What if it is a Death Eater? What if it is Voldemort himself?_ She walked over to the heavy wooden door and peered through the hole to see who was knocking on her door at such an hour.

She opened the door and embraced her brother in law Sirius. "Sirius, have you heard from him? Have you-" Her words were cut off when she really took in the look on his face. He looked saddened and tired, like he didn't want to tell her something. "No, no, no Sirius he can't be!" Estelle sobbed as she fell to her knees and Sirius dropped beside her and tried to console her. "They found him today out in the woods, the don't know what happened." He said into her hair as he held her. "_HE_ is what happened! That abomination of a person is what happened!" She cried, her breathing hard and tight. "We don't know that Estelle, it may have just been the locket." She knew what had happened. "It's all because of Voldemort! He wouldn't let us be, wouldn't let Regulus just leave!" Sirius felt her agony, he lost his little brother. As much as he and his brother differed, he did love him. "I can't live without him Sirius, he was my one and only love." Estelle continued to sob into Sirius's shoulder, "We were doing so well, Dani is doing so well. I don't want our struggles to be in vain." Sirius knew what she meant, Estelle had fallen pregnant during she and Regulus's last year at Hogwarts and had Dani only months after they finished. "You can do it Estelle, I will help you and Andromeda will too believe it or not." His cousin already had a little girl, surely she would help Estelle despite her differences with Regulus in the past. "It's going to be all right, we're here."

But in fact, nothing was going to be all right. Estelle was not able to cope with the loss of my brother, she went into a deep depression and killed herself about a month later. It was a mix of depression and paranoia of dark wizards coming for her. When she passed, I became Dani's guardian and took her in. I didn't want her to grow corrupted with my parents raising her and Andromeda had her hands full with Nymphadora. I was quite nervous I will admit that, but once I had her back home and safe with me I felt like everything was going to be okay. She was starting to grow before my very eyes, it had only been a year when I realized that maybe someday soon I would settle down with a girl for once and have my own children, give my niece a good proper family with cousins.

By the next year, James had informed me about he and Lily expecting a baby. It warmed my heart seeing the way he was about her while she was pregnant. I wanted a family even more seeing them. I also realized just how much I really loved Dani. I want her to grow up right with no corruption from my family. That's when I went to see my cousin.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Ted greeted me at the door and gave me a hug. "I actually had something I wanted to discuss with you and Andromeda if you don't mind." I said after he released me. "Sure, sure come in." He opened the door wider and hurried me in. "Dear, Sirius is here!" He called out, a moment after my cousin came into the room from the kitchen. "How are you Sirius?" She greeted and hugged me. "Just fine." I hugged back. "Sit down, Ted will bring out some tea." We sat down and a few minutes later Ted brought out some steaming tea and set it on the coffee table in front of me. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Andromeda asked taking a sip from her small cup. "It's about Dani actually," I sighed and she raised a brow. "I have realized that for a little one she gone through quite a bit. With Regulus's murder and Estelle's suicide...well I made sure she didn't fall into our family's hands." They both nodded. "I understand. I think about that often with Dora." I saw that she knew exactly what I meant. "I never stop worrying about her, what if something happens to me? Where will Dani go?" I went on. "That is when I thought I should talk to you." Ted and Andromeda both looked at me with serious faces. "If something does happen to me, well I would like you to take Dani in and keep her away from the rest of our family." Andromeda was silent for a moment. "I will do so only if you promise to do the same for Ted and I. Though I doubt our family would want my half-blood daughter but I still want her safe." I nodded. "I promise to do the same." She smiled and we stood and she hugged me tightly. "I just hope nothing ever does happen, Danica deserves a stable home." I smiled. "Thank you Andromeda."

* * *

**Well this is the intro to this character, I will be adding her in to my story next chapter. Hope it wasn't too bad. Be sure to read Scar Tissue! :D**


End file.
